


Fly to Paradise

by Aura_unknown



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel's and Demons... sort of, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aura_unknown/pseuds/Aura_unknown
Summary: "Mama, what happens when you die?""You become an angel dear."





	1. Sun

"Lance is so big now." 

They were meeting at the coast, the waves crashing harmlessly at the sand. Lance was only a chubby baby then, he could tell by all the baby pictures his mother had of that time. His mother, Maria, looked very much like her cousin, Rosalinda. Long dark brown hair and a darker complexion, probably from spending so much time out in the sands. Maria set Lance down in the sand, where he happily babbled as he sunk his chubby little fingers into it. His tan hands rose and he watched the sand fall through the cracks of his fingers. He looked up at his mother, smiling, laughing. Maria chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Yes he is." She said softly and looked up at ther cousin. The only main difference between the two is their eyes. Rosalinda had a soft chocolate color to her eyes, which her son inherited. Maria had a dark blue, matching her own son's eyes. 

Rosalinda set down her son in front of Lance.  


"Lance this is Aiden." She told the chubby boy. Lance stared at the lean, sickly looking boy in front of him. Aiden had his dark brown hair tied back in a small ponytail, and his dark brown eyes stared at Lance. Lance's brown hair ruffled up even more as the wind picked up and the two mothers sat down behind their children. They watched Lance as he kept playing in the sand, he was still talking, but it was more to Aiden then anyone else in the small group. Aiden listened attentivly- at least thats what Rosalinda could tell- before driving his own small hands into the sand and scooping up a bunch. Lance was all but thrilled.  


"Den!" He squeeled happily.  


The mothers watched lovingly as their two children played in the sand. Lance seem to break Aiden out of his shell, and they both sat their talking to each other in the secret baby language that all children seem to learn at such a young age.  


Maria turned to look at Rosalinda, the setting sun casting a shadow across her face.  


"How is Aiden? He's been sick lately right?"  


"Yeah." Rosalinda said as Aiden stood up and wobbled over to a piece of drift wood. he picked it up and turned around to show Lance. "We've been in and out of the hospital for months now." Rosalinda turned to Maria. "Its hard on him out of all of us. He hasn't had any interactions with any kids. This is his first time meeting someone his age." Maria smiled.  


"Well I'm glade it was Lance that he met. They already are starting to become great friends by the looks of it." Rosalinda agreed. Their conversation was cut short soon after those words were spoken as both mothers rushed to collect their child from the waters of the ocean, which they some how had run over to without them noticing. They were only 18 months old when they met each other, and their friendship seemed to sprout from there.

  
  


"Common hury!" Lance exclaimed as he lept over a small rock. "We have to get to the ship to take down the aliens!"  


"On my way Sharpshooter!" Aiden exclaimed as he picked up his discarded sword and started to run over to their ship. He quickly ducked behind a tree as alien troops fastly approached them , he had to make it back to their ship before they were over run. Lance had climbed up a nearby rock, laying down on it he took up with his rifle and started to fire off at the aliens. One by one, they fell to the floor. Sometimes, he was able ot shoot two or three with one bullet, which impressed Aiden. As soon as the aliens started to go towards his comrade, Aiden sprung into action. He tore across the battle field, slicing and dicing. Then, he booked it. He heard Lance shout as he ran towards the space ship. As soon as he climbed aboard he took a heavy gun in his hands, disgarding his sword before using it and started to carve out a path for Lance. He reached down for the lanky boy as the craft started to lift off and pulled him aboard. They both toppled over, panting as they sat up and watched the aliens disappear in the distance. Lance was about to make his victory speech, he had it all figured out and everything. He opened his mouth to speak-  


Then it was interupted by a call from Rosalinda.  


"Lance! Aiden! Lunch is ready!" Aiden looked at Lance and smiled. He set down his stick and helped the cuban stand up. They started to walk back towards Aidens house, Lance still carrying the styrophome gun his mother had bought him after a very persistant day at the store.  


"Hey Aiden." 6 year old Lance said as he stopped on the porch. Aiden turned to look at his cousin. "We're going to go to space together, alright?" Aiden smiled.  


"Yeah! Someones going to have to look out for you." He chuckled and smiled and walked into his house. Lance froze, frowning.  


"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?"

  
  


It ment a lot of things actually.  


Aiden flexed his hand as he listened to his mothers words screaming in his ears. His fist hurt, but the guy deserved it. He could still feel the crack of the persons nose as his fist made contact with their face. His mother was saying something about how 'You didn't take martial arts to beat kids up' or something along those lines. But she didn't get it. Aiden clenched his fists and looked up at his mom, his eyes cold and dark. His mother froze, not expecting this from her usually warm son.  


"Mom you don't understand." He hissed. He's only 11 but he was smart, brilliant even. And an 11 year old breaking a 13 year old's nose isn't something you see everyday. "They wouldn't shut up, no matter what i or others said. So i had to shut him up using something else." He raised his fist and showed her his wrapped knuckles. "I promised i would have his back and thats that mom." He stood up from where he was seated in the princables office. His mother stared at him, her face pale as he turned and walked away from her.  


"!no se alejen de mí!" His mother exclaimed with a snap. Aiden only opened the door and stepped through. He was greated by Lance and his parents. He smiled softly at them and walked past Lance, who was staring at him with wide red eyes. Maybe their parents would never understand what happened between them that day, but both of them were there, and Lance realized what Aiden ment by looking out for him that day as well, and he probably wouldn't have gotten through school either if it wasn't for him.

  
  


Lance convinced Aiden to do a spa day. Aiden had just turned 12 recently, and had decided against cutting his hair that year. With a bowl full of candy that they had scored during his halloween/birthday, Lance set to work working on Aiden's face mask. Lance's friend Hunk was there with them as well. He brought over a whole bunch of goodies he made with him mom's and was nibbling on a cookie as Lance pulled Aiden's hair back.  


"So is your hair technically a mullet?" Lance asked his cousin. Aiden opened his eyes and looked at him.  


"Um... I don't know, why?"  


"It reminds me of one." Lance said with a shrug. He sat back on his heals and smiled at Aiden, his dark blue eyes sparkling. "It looks good on you anyways." He patted his shoulder before stuffing his face full of blue m&m's and grabbing his own face mask and applying it.  


"Are you guys going to sign up for the Garrison?" Hunk asked. Aiden looked at the big guy and nodded.  


"Heck yeah. Lance and I have been planning this since we were little." Aiden explained as he leaned back against the bed and smiled. Hunk whistled as Lance confirmed this with a nod.  


"We both agreed we would be co-pilots." He said with a smile.  
Aiden smiled too, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. He listened to Hunk and Lance talk, realizing that they got along a lot better then he and Hunk did. That was okay though, he was just glad to be around Lance. But happy things never last long do they? 

  
  


He was pulled away from the McLain family when he was 13. His mother said he was becoming too much there and they needed to move, plus she got a new job and a boyfriend that lives far away from where Lance lives. Aiden, was not happy at all. Rosalinda and Maria decided not to tell Lance about it until the last minute, hoping that they wouldn't cause too much of a pain towards the two since they have grown so close over the many years that they've known each other. Aiden knew, he knew everything. He had grown so smart in the small years he's been with Lance in school, watching over him. He left town as soon as summer ended. He screamed at his mom, yelled at her, and most of all- he cried. He cried and he cried. Lance was his best friend, he didn't want to leave him. Plus he had grown so much closer to Hunk and his family. He wanted that, he wanted a family. His mother was disqusted by Hunks mothers, maybe thats why she moved. Aiden grew quiet when they moved, troubled even.  


The last thing Lance told him before they left, before Aiden parted with his mother, was something so simple he had to tell him his as well.  


"Aiden." Lance whispered in his ear as they hugged. "I-I think i like both boys and girls." Aiden pulled back and gripped onto Lanc'es shoulders, his knuckles turning white he was gripping Lance so hard. He could see the scared look in Lance's face, the look of sheer terror. Aiden smiled.  


"Well don't tell anyone but i like boys." He said softly. Lance's eyes widened and he smiled, but it wavered as tears threatened to spill from his dark blue eyes. Maria felt bad for tearing the two boys apart, they were best friends, two peas in a pod. What would happen to her cheerful Lance now that his right hand man was gone? She didn't let her smile slip though as she hugged Aiden and told him good luck, and that she promised to let him talk to Lance soon, and maybe even Hunk. And then he was gone, His mother driving away in her stuffed van. Lance fell quiet the rest of the summer. 

  
  


Aiden's 14th Christmas was at the McLains. He sat around with Lance's siblings and watched them with an amused look as they tried and failed at Dance Dance Revolution. Lance was the only really good dancer. It was 11:30 at night, and he could feel the bags settle in under his eyes. But he promised Lance that he would stay up 'till the first minutes of Christmas to give each other their presents. Lance collapsed into the couch once the song was done, panting. He turned and smiled at his cousin. Aiden smiled back.  


"So got any girls in your life?" He asked Lance, who chuckled.  


"No, not really. I've been flurting a lot with the ladies but they just don't want to get some of the Lance." Aiden snorted.  


"I can't see why."  


"I know right!" Lance exclaimed throwing up his hands. They began a small conversation about their school as one by one, Lances siblings all fell asleep. Half of them already were, and some of his older siblings were up in their rooms already. When the great grandfather clock stuck midnight, Lance pulled out his package rapped in red and handed it to Aiden. Aiden in return handed a long slender box rapped in a blue ribbon to Lance. Together they opened their boxs. Lance was a knitter, he grew up knitting with his Abuela and Abuelo. Aiden clutched the dark red knitted scarf and smiled at Lance as he pulled out a dark olive green jacket with orange marks on the side. Aiden had his mom help him with making the jacket, and spent a long time making it too. They both laughed quietly and put on their presents, before falling asleep on the couch. 

  
  


Lance was 15 when he got his Garrison acceptance letter. Aiden had promised that when he went down with his mom for a buisness trip, he would open his letter with Lance. Lance couldn't wait, but he did anyway. He letter was left unopened for a day, and as soon as 3 o'clock struck, Lance bolted out his backdoor and down to the beach. There was a secret area near some rocks at the beach that Aiden and Lance spend the most time together. It was their little hide out area. As Lance's bare feet dug into the sand as he ran, the wind whipping through his hair, he was clutching the letter in his hands. It wasn't windy, but he was running so fast the small breeze that was there was slapping him in the face. He loved it. He loved the sea crashing against the banks and the sun's reflection on the waves. He loved the sea. And as he climbed up a rock to get to their little area, he dug into his envelope and pulled out the slip of paper. he read the first lines as he slid down the rock and his feet hit the cold sand.  


"OH MY GOD I MADE IT!" He yelled excitedly. He looked up and expected to see Aidens figure, standing tall and proud, his hair pulled back in a ponytail and his dark hard brown eyes looking at him, watching him. Instead he was met by dark red in the sand and a disgarded Garrison acceptance letter.  


Lance dropped the paper in his hands, it floated quietly to the ground. His whole body freezing up as he stared. And then he screamed. 

  
  


"Mama, what happens when you die?"  


"You become an Angel dear."  


"So does that mean Aiden is an angel now?" Lance asked looking up at his mom. His mom didn't reply. 

  
  


Lance did go to the Garrison, he went because he still wanted to go to the stars, but more for Aiden then himself. He had Hunk there, and now he had Pidge. But he never really wanted to have the burden of saving the universe on his shoulders. As long as he kept the rest of his family safe, that would be okay with him.  


But as his lion spead out of control, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth, Lance wished he could have spent his 18th birthday back at home, wrapped up in his sweater in front of Aidens grave, telling him all the grand adventures he had been going on with Voltron. Tell him about finding Shiro and finding the blue lion. Tell him about Keith and Pidge and Allura and all the hot space girls and boys. Tell him about Hunks amazing cooking skills in space and Coran's horrible ones (even though he'll never admit that to Coran). Lance wished he could talk to Aiden again. But Aiden was in the sky's now, with feathered wings that stretch out above his head.  


And when his lion finally crashed into an unknown planet, he wondered if he would become an Angel- or would he be lost wondering space forever.


	2. Mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel's are watching over you, you'll be fine.

Keith's people skills are a little rusty. He grew up alone most of his life and when he wasn't alone he didn't have that many friend. Plus it didn't take him that long to be kicked out a little while later. After the Garrison, he lived alone again. Alone in a vast desert where it did not rain and was near the place that he used to call home. He really never developed the skills to talk to people, or even the skills to interact with people in a daily life style. That's why, even now that he was in space with Shiro and all the other members of Voltron, he trains alone in the training room. It helps him blow off steam that has built up over the day. It helps him relax and clear his brain too. Sometimes, he's too wound up to train properly and would just hack away at the robot until he has more bruises then normal or he's too tired to do any more.

All the other times he wasn't training, Keith would walk around the ship. Allura had insisted that Coran program the ship to where the lights followed the day and night cycle from earth. Allura's purpose behind it was that she wanted the paladins to keep a normal schedule, but Keith never grew up on a normal schedule. He'd often do research at night, and even look up at the stars back in Texas. Now, he walks through the ship instead of looking at the stars. He always seemed to find something new about the ship as he walked, and just walking around helped him collect his thoughts. Even from time to time he would go to Red's hanger and sit with her. It was quiet as he walked around, no one disturbed him either. If he walked by Shiro, he would just nod at him. Keith liked it- the quiet. Tonight was one of those nights where he choose to walk around instead of train. Per-usual when walking around, the ship was quiet. As Keith rounded the corner to the observation deck- he heard muttering. Keith stopped and stepped into the shadows of the room. He could make out a faint outline curled up in front of one of the vast windows looking out into space. There was a blanket over the figure, and the figure was gripping onto their jacket like it was a stuffed animal. 

"I'd never even thought about how much i would miss home." Keith could tell that it was Lance talking now, but who was Lance talking to? "We never stopped to think about how much we would miss Mama... and Lucy... and all our family." Lances head moved up and looked around at the twinkling stars that shown in the pitch black background of space. "i mean sure, Voltron is my family... Pidge is like a little brother to me now. I mean Pidge is actually a girl! No one told me that they are a girl... now one even disgust it with me. I was left out of something again. But Pidge- they're truly amazing. We one time spent all of our time raiding a fountain at a space mall for money to by a video game counsel." He heard Lance laugh softly and set down his jacket in front of him. Keith was confused. Was Lance talking to his jacket? 

"Hunk can still cook great food even though all there is out here are foreign foods and stuff! Hunk can even fly now without throwing up. Sure, it sometimes still happens but he's gotten so much better. Then we found Shiro. Like basically finding Shiro and me insisting that i wanted to save Shiro got us here. Its how i was introduced to Blue- she's my Lion. Blue is the best. She's my new best friend and i have so much fun flying her. Sometimes she's the only person who would talk to me, even though she's not technically a person." Lance trailed off. Keith felt his heart skip a beat. It was wrong to eaves drop of Lance. So very wrong. "i miss you so much. You would love it out here. Its just like what we imagined whenever we were little. I even use a gun, though everyone refuses to call me the Sharpshooter. Maybe I'm just not good enough. You could probably top me. That's okay though, i wouldn't mind if you beat me at shooting, i just want you back." Lance sniffed. Was Lance crying? Keith felt the sudden urge to go and hug the Cuban that insisted that they have a rivalry. 

"Aiden... i miss you so much. Why did you have to leave me?" Lance sounded so lost. 

Keith left rather quickly after that. He hurried down the hall towards his room. He hoped that his footsteps weren't too loud. He didn't mean to intrude, but Lance would never know as far as Keith was aware of. Keith promised himself he would keep this to himself and no one else. But why was Lance so sad? He never was sad- sad wasn't in Lances dictionary. The next day, it was hard to look Lance in the eyes. But Keith did it anyways.  
  
***  


Something soft pounded against Keith's lion. It was a light pitter patter against the metal. Keith could barely open his eyes, and the ringing in his ears still emanated the sounds of screaming and the sound of the crash. Something felt heavy against his chest and lower portion of his body. His sword arm was trapped under something. Keith tried to move- he couldn't move, and any of the parts that did move screamed in pain. Keith bit back a scream of pain himself as broken pieces of his armor stabbed into parts of his body, and his trapped body parts screamed at him for moving. 

"Don't move" someone- a male voice- said. Keith's eyes flew opened. The first thing he noticed was that the glass on his helmet was cracked. Then he saw the figure standing inside his lion. Their hair was wet and stuck to the sides of their face and neck at odd angles. The man was standing near the lion's control panel that was collapsed on top of Keith's lower body. Keith's chest was heaving and his sword hand twitched. How did this person get in his lion? The mans eyes flickered toward Keith. Cold hard brown eyes studied him as rain water dripped from their hair. Keith tensed up under the mans gaze. Keith held his breath as the man stepped forwards and tried to move the collapsed control panel off of Keith. Keith let out a scream as pain seared over his whole body. The man stopped, freezing and throwing his hands up in the air. 

"Mason" the man spoke up, his voice echoing throughout Red- "I need some help in here." Keith tried to listen for a set of footsteps, and could barely make them out as they drew nearer. The rain increased its volume, pounding harshly against his lion now. He heard the sound of the mysterious man laughing and Keith's eyes glanced over to him. 

"don't give me that look." He said as a figure stepped into Keith's peripheral vision. This Mason character shocked Keith slightly. White hair was fluffed out and damp against the man's head. It was very similar to Shiro's hair cut except his hair was completely white, with it curling down in the front. Crystal blue eyes scanned Keith's trapped form. Mason's eyes reminded Keith of Lance's dark blue ones. They were of the ocean. The albino wore a white turtle neck and a brown leather jacket with white fur on the collar. Mason and the mysterious figure worked together, each gripping either end of the control panel and lifting it up and off of Keith and onto the floor. Keith heaved as air escaped his lungs, he just couldn't catch his breath. He threw his head back as constant pain rolled over him. He didn't even feel it when they lifted the debris off his arm. 

"Mason go get a stretcher, he's not fit enough to walk and I don't want to toss him around any more then we have to." The man's voice cut through Keith's heavy breathing and Keith watched Mason leave. So now he just sat there quietly, letting the waves of pain roll over him. His eyes drifted shut and he groaned a little while later when he was lifted off of his seat and was laid down on a stretcher. Something was definitely wrong with Keith when he tried to move his legs but couldn't. Keith opened his eyes and looked at the man above him. A dark red scarf hung off of his neck, the man's cold brown eyes studied him. 

"My name is Aiden" The man at Keith's head said quietly. "I'm part of the rebellion. You'll be okay red paladin." Keith felt himself slipping away at those words. He was struggling to breath, he couldn't tell if they were moving or not. He focused on Aiden's scarf. It seemed old. It was worn and there were a couple of tears in it. It seemed well loved though. Keith's eyes pricked with tears. It was to hard to breath. His legs and lower back hurt. His arm felt numb. He was tired. 

"Get some sleep." He heard Aiden say, but it sounded far off. "Angel's are watching over you, you'll be fine." Keith's eyes fluttered closed. Something about angels made Keith's mind reel. His body floated in-between consciousness and unconsciousness.  
  
*** 

_Lance felt soft finger tips brush against his cheek bone. He opened his eyes and saw his mother standing before him. Her kind smile made his shattered heart swell and mend together. His mother was there before him, he was home. "My son, you are with the angels now." Her mouth did not move, but Lance could hear her voice so clearly in his ears. He tried to speak- but his mouth was clasped shut. What did his mama mead? his mothers hand found his pulse on his neck. Her hands weren't cold, but warm. They were so hot in fact, they burned. Lance wanted to scream as his mother pulled him into a burning hug. His mother, beautiful and kind, started to melt against him like wax. His skin burned and he felt himself collapse. Even the tears that fell from his eyes burned._


	3. Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just wanted his mother. And these creatures, what ever they are, definitely aren't the angels his mom told him about. Angel's were supposed to be selfless, and caring. These wanted to change him into something that others wanted him to be. And he was falling into it as well.

Lance was cold. Shivers ran up and down his spine, goose bubs coated his arms and legs. Cracking his eyes opened, Lance tried to move his head. It was stiff, and as he craned his neck it popped loud and suddenly. Lance winced slight, and with a soft groan he pushed himself up in to a sitting position. The room spun around him and he tried to swallow back the bile that was rising in the back of his throat, but his mouth was dry. He looked around, expecting to find himself in Blue's cockpit. Instead, he found himself in a dull white room laying on a bed in the middle of the room. There was door behind him, when he turned around, and it didn't have any windows like normal doors were supposed to have. Lance felt himself pale. He remembered the crash, and he remembered it well. He should still be in Blue, safe and away from danger. He raised his hand to pinch himself, and felt his bare hand against his bare skin of his arm. He wasn't wearing his armor or under suit, instead he was wearing a simple white shirt and white pants. His toes wiggled. His head spun as he tried to stand up. He probably had a concussion. Lance laid back down, covering has face with his hands. He didn't have his bayard, his armor, or Blue. He let out a shaky breath, and sat up abruptly as the door swung opened. His eyes widened.

Three creatures, almost humane creatures walked into the small white room. The first was a male, Lance could only guess as much. He had a long slender face with dark red markings above his eyes and across his cheek bones. His eyes were like a cats, bright yellow irises staring at Lance as he sat there staring. His hair... was actually feathers. Long white feathers fell around his ears and down his neck. He wore a white skirt and his arms hung at his sides. When the man reached out an arm towards one of the other men in the room, long white wings followed suit, as though they were connected to his wrists. The man he reached out to had dark grey feathers on his head that reached down to his ankles. dark green markings marked his ears and nose. He wore the same style shirt and when he walked forwards to Lances bed and stretched out his arm, Lance saw the same white wings connected to his wrist. The third person, a female, had long white feathers for hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a simple cloth across her chest and a skirt along her lower section. The markings on her face were pink and similar to Allura's markings. 

"Hey!" Lance speaks up "Are you guys angel's? I'm i in heaven?" Lance looks around at the people. Their mouths moved, but English nor Spanish came out of their lips. It was a strange language that not even people on earth spoke. Maybe he would learn when he spent longer time here in heaven. 

"Is my cousin here? his name is Aiden and he died about 3 years ago." Lance wrings his hands together and looks at the three figures. "What color wings does he have? Does he have wings? My Mama would say he would have the largest wings that they could give an angel because of how much he meant to us and others, and how much he cared and protected me..." Lance trailed off. They were listening to him, he just couldn't tell if they understood him or not. Lance felt dread sink in and watches them walk up to him, closer and closer they got. He started to get claustrophobic. 

"How did you guys get me out of my lion? Where is my lion?" Lance looks around "How... did i get here?" he asks quietly. one of them reaches up and brushes some hair out of his face. Lance jerks back and almost falls off the bed. he laughs nervously and he glances at the three of them. One seems to be measuring him out. They seem to be studying him. Then Lance noticed the sword behind the females back.

Alarm spread through Lance like a wild fire. His eyes widened as he scooted as far away from he girl as possible. "H-hey man i don't mean any harm! I'm a paladin of Voltron. I fight on your side, well i mean at least i hope you fight against Zarkon and not with because that would be bad for me." He pales slightly as the girl reached around him and trailed her fingertips along his back. You'd think it would be sexy, but the girl with the sword tracing your back like Gordan Rhamsy about to fillet a fish is not sexy. (unleses you're into that, then go ahead and think its sexy). The girls fingers sent shivers down Lances spine and he stared at her. The girls mouth moved but unfamiliar words once again pooled out of it. She grabbed his arm and lifted it high above his head. He was expecting something from them, expecting them to chop off his arm or leg- something along the lines of making him their dinner for the night. The girl dropped his arm and stepped back, turning to face the men and talked. She motioned to him a couple of times then to her wings. Lance could only watch. 

"Do you guys maybe have a translator or something?" he asked quietly as they continues to discus something about him. Lance didn't like it one bit. He sat there quietly, scared and alone. He wished he was back in Blue, flying. That always comforted him. She was his best friend after all. Lance felt his eyes prick with tears. Was it to much to ask just to go home?  
  
***  


"Hey Amrin... whats an 8 letter word for the altean slang of earths word 'fuck'?" 

"Quiznack, Aiden" 

"Amrin language please." 

Keith's eyes fluttered opened and his head turned to the side, towards the familiar voice. There next to his bed looking down at a piece of paper and scribbling some words onto it, was Aiden. Keith remembered seeing him for the first time, his dark hair damp and clinging to the sides of his neck. Now his hair was dry and tied back into a pony tail, with bangs cupping the side of his face down to his jaw line. The pony tail was pretty long, longer then Keith's mullet. It went down to about his shoulders. Aiden's brown eyes were still hard, cold as they scanned the paper. He chewed his bottom lip as he glanced down the crossword and scribbled another word into one of the blanks. Now that Keith could get a better look of Aiden's face, he noticed the piercings on his face. Three were right above his right eyebrow and two were on either corner of his lips. His eyebrow was cut slightly, and Keith could see the start of an ugly scare on his neck underneath the dark red knitted scarf. Aiden had on a black jacket and a grey shirt. His legs were crossed and blue jeans hugged his legs and black shoes bounced lightly up and down. He also had on black gloves. Aiden glanced up and his brown eyes connected to Keith's dark purple eyes. He smirked. 

"good afternoon red paladin." He said softly. Keith grunted and tried to move. Only his upper body moved, he couldn't feel his lower body. Just as he was about to freak, a hand settled on his leg. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar person standing at the foot of the bed Keith was laying on. They had on a black poncho like cover up with a black hoodie that was drawn on top of their head. Their mask was a mask made out of different shades of black material with a thin jagged line for a mouth- no eye holes. The poncho only went a little past their elbows, and they person wore a long black sleeve shirt underneath with black gloves. The person also had on black pants and black shoes. Keith thought they were over doing it a little with the black, but he saw the long purple staff behind their back with turquoise blue accents that hummed with power, and decided against saying anything.

"Aiden help him up." the person said, it was the female voice from earlier. Keith grunted as Aiden helped him sit up. Aiden stood up abruptly after that and stepped next to what Keith assumed was the person named Amrin. They sat down next to him and patted his leg. "Before you freak out, we have your hips and lower back in a brace and cast. You hurt most of the upper portions of your legs, your hips, and back from the control panel of your Lion falling on top of your lap. It's a slow process to heal such a largely damaged area. We have our mechanic building you a wheel chair at the moment- but he might be going a bit out on it knowing him." A chuckle vibrated deep within Amrin's chest. "And your sword arm will also take some time to heal, it's just badly bruised and you've green fractured your wrist." Keith nodded quietly and pulled his arm closer to his chest and eyeing the people warily. 

"You want some water?" Aiden pipped up. "You've been out for a couple of days." 

"Yeah..." Keith croaked out. "How long was i out exactly?" It was Amrin who answered as Aiden walked out of the room to get some water. 

"Its been 2 days since my team found you and your lion." she explained as Aiden walked back over with a glass of water and handed it to Keith. Keith took it with his good hand and drank slowly from it. "I presume that's not your only question you have." Amrin said ask Keith placed the glass on the night stand. "Aiden and I can answer a few for you." Keith nodded. 

"Where's Red?" He asked. Aiden glanced at Amrin with a raised eyebrow, like an I-told-you-so expression. Amrin didn't give any hints that she saw the expression though. 

"While Lycrin was busy healing you, me and the rest of my team headed over to the crash site and moved your lion into our flight bunker." She explained. "She's badly damaged if you are going to ask about her condition. She'll need a lot of work to get her back to her former self." 

"We have two great mechanics though." Aiden butted in. Keith nodded. He looked at Aiden. 

"What and who the hell are y'all?" Keith snapped suddenly. Aiden chuckles. 

"Well my name is Aiden Page. I'm human and was born and raised on Earth." He smiled. "Amrin is our leader, she's related to the Olkari if you know about them. She actually grew up on Earth. There's three others to our team. You met Mason on the ship when we rescued you. He's like you in a lot of ways you wouldn't expect. We also have our main mechanic- he's human as well. And then we have our medic Lycrin. She's a resident here on this planet actually." Aiden smirks at Keith. Keith nods slowly. Amrin stood up suddenly, causing Keith to tense up as she walked over to his bedside and picked up his Bayard from somewhere under the bed. she placed it down on the bedside table and turned to him. 

"We are not going to harm you Red Paladin, we want to help you." Keith eyed her cautiously as she moved around the room. "You made a mistake crashing into this planet. You and the other paladin." Keith's eyebrows shot up and he sat forward. 

"There's another Paladin here? who? Do you know? Where are they?" Amrin and Aiden exchanged looks. Amrin slowed her pacing and turned to him fully. 

"We cannot find the other Paladin at the moment." 

"What? Why not?" Keith snapped. Amrin clenched her right fist and let out a sigh. 

"They crashed on the part of the planet we do not have access to." 

"Well then get access to it!" Aiden rolled his eyes. 

"It's not that simple buddy." Aiden snapped suddenly, causing Keith to jump "The planet is at war with two inhabitants that live here. The other lion that fell from the sky crashed here." Aiden stepped close to Keith and leaned down to his level. "You're lucky you landed in the lands of the Nomed's. if not you probably would have been killed by now." Keith growled and reached towards his bayard. Aiden's hand shot out and gripped his wrist. "Don't think about it mijo." Aiden hissed and pushed Keith's arm back into his lap. "If you are going out there to face the Seraphs on your own, be my guest. i won't hold a funeral for you if you die, and what I'll write on your tombstone is that your impulse control is what killed you." Aiden stepped back and rolled his neck. he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Don't you think we want to leave too? or even rescue the people that the Seraphs have taken? We're stuck here too! for a year we've been stuck here." Aiden threw up his hands and walked out of the room. the room was filled with silence and Keith looked down at his lap. 

"Sorry... i-i didn't mea-" Amrin cut him off. 

"It's okay." She said and walked over. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand why you lashed out like you did Keith. You've been through a lot, rest for now. When you wake up we'll have your wheel chair set up and you can meet the rest of the team." Keith nodded. He had a lot more questions, but for now he'll drop them. "May i ask though.... what is your real name Paladin?" 

"Keith." he said quietly. Amrin nodded and helped Keith lay down. 

"Its good to know your name Keith, that's a step into trusting us a little bit more." Amrin stepped back and pulled the sheet's over Keith. Keith could feel her watching him, even though he couldn't see her eyes from behind her mask. "I'll wake you if anything happens." Keith nodded and watched her walk over and take a seat at the corner of the room near the bottom of his bed. She pulled out a book from underneath the wooden chair and flipped it opened. It looked worn, and when he caught a glimpse of the title page, Keith caught himself. It was a small poetry book that he used to read himself when he was jumping from foster home to foster home. He pushed himself up slightly with his good hand. 

"How did you get that book?" He asked, causing Amrin to look up at him. She shrugged. 

"i bought it from a space mall. It's from Earth if you are wondering." She showed him the book before getting up and walking over to Keith and handing it to him. "Here, read it, we have about a shelf full of books here that I've collected over the years of flying with my team." with that, she left Keith alone in the small empty room. He slowly lowered himself down onto the single pillow that they gave him and flipped the book opened.  
  
***  


_"you need to change in order to fit in." They whispered. "You need to be like us."_

_"you are impure... only you are impure here."_

_"We will make you pure-."_

_"-make you fly" But he didn't want to fly. He didn't want to feel that way. He was scared, pain rolled up and down his back as long claws dug two deep slits right at either side of his back bone._

_"You are nothing without them."_

_"No wonder why they never liked you, you are not what they want you to be."_

_"We will make you better Blue soldier." He wasn't a soldier though. He just wanted his mother. And these creatures, what ever they are, definitely aren't the angels his mom told him about. Angel's were supposed to be selfless, and caring. These wanted to change him into something that others wanted him to be. And he was falling into it as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this. It means a lot.


	4. Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know you were an angel Blue

Lance always remembered when his mother took him to the aquarium for the first time. He was mesmerized by the fish swimming around in the lit up tanks that surrounded him at all sides. He saw the sharks and wanted to go swimming with them. He saw the sting rays and actually touched one. He saw so many different colored fish and other aquatic animals. So whenever Lance was having a bad day, he would imagine himself back at that same aquarium. Sometimes, he was by himself. Other times- most of the times- he was either with his mom or Aiden. This time he was alone. He had on the same cloths he had on when he closed his eyes in side the room with the three angels, a simple white shirt and pants- no shoes. He shouldn't be calling them angel's. Lance looked around the dimly lit hallways as he walked forwards to the first tank. The tank was filled with different colors and sizes of Jellyfish. A small smile etched its way onto Lances lips as he placed a hand on the glass. A jellyfish the size of his palm swam its way over to him- it was a pale red color with a glowing fire like center. Images flashed through Lances mind.

_Lance wanted to have his 5th birthday at the aquarium. But, the day of his birthday, it was closed. He's been upset about it for a while now. But when he woke up the day of his birthday and came downstairs to his favorite breakfast- it lightened up his spirits some. The presents were great, he got a cool new gun to play with (a plastic one), some stuffed animals and candy. Lance always loved candy. When his mother ushered him outside to the tree house that his dad had made for his older sisters, and helped him climb the latter, he was surprised to find Aiden in there. All around Aiden were hanging fish that were bouncing up and down on little strings. There was little coral pieces on the walls and everything was blue. Lance was so happy. He stayed up there for hours. He kept the fish up there for such a long time- 'till one day a storm blew threw and trashed the tree house. After that, him and Aiden took it upon themselves to change up Lance's theme and put up glow in the dark stars on his ceiling, mapping out different constellations with them._

__In his mind, his childhood were the jelly fish. They were slow moving, and so very few but there. He still remembers a lot from his child hood. There were a lot of these type of Jelly fish. The ones with a pale red and a fire inside of them. They were all the memories with Aiden. He had a lot of those. Aiden was his best friend. Lance slowly dropped his hand to his side and watched the Jelly fish for a while. The smaller ones were from when he was smaller, 1 or 2. They were so few, but those were memories of stories that his mother told him about him when he was younger. Lance did one last glance at the tank before turning and walking down the hallway. The light from the fish tank slowly faded and left him in darkness for a while before he turned the corner and saw a much more busy fish tank- filled with thousands of clown fish. He remembered seeing finding Nemo for the first time and fell in love with the creatures, and now here they were. He sat down on a bench in front of the glowing white fish tank and watched the clown fish for a while. Most of his memories were here in this tank, that wrapped around three walls of the room, the other wall submerged in darkness._ _

__

_He caught a glimpse of when he and Aiden went over to Hunks house, and Hunks parents allowed them the run of the kitchen. it was Hunks idea really to cook, and Aiden was a pretty decent cook right a long side Lance. They helped their mothers cook a lot. Hunk was more than ready to go all out, but Aiden not so much. They were both 14 at the time, Hunk as well. Aiden had come over for the weekend and insisted on seeing Hunk this weekend. So here they were. Towards the beginning of cooking cupcakes, Aiden tripped and spilled a bowl of flour on Lance. Lance stood there stalk still before grabbing a fist full of flour himself and shoving it down Aiden's shirt. Then an all out ingredient war broke loose between the two. Poor Hunk was caught in the middle of the battle, and he stood there laughing until they almost caught something on fire. They technically did, but Aiden was quick with the fire hydrant and as they stood there panting, looking between themselves, they couldn't help but laugh._

_____Lance wrung his hands together and sat there for a long time. He stared at the fish floating through the tank, watched the memories flash through his mind. He was content here, sitting there. He avoided the black fish lurking in the shadows of the tank, he avoided the corrupted memories. He just wanted piece and quiet for a while. Away from life, looking back at before everything went down hill._ _ _ _ _

___It seemed like forever until Lance got to his feet once again. He said a silent goodbye to the fish tank of thousands of fish as he walked back to the hallway. He walked towards a closed door. The handle was ice cold against his hand as he pushed the door opened. On a single wall was a fish tank filled with Lion Fish. His mind picked these fish as a time to represent the memories made with Voltron. There were red fish, yellow fish, green fish, blue fish, black fish, pink, orange and purple. Each representing either the paladin color or the people closely related to the color (Allura pink, Coran orange and the Galra as Purple). The fish, as fare as Lance was aware of, tried to kill each other a lot. Lion fish were an aggressive species after all, but Lance never knew for sure or not if they fought each other in the wild. Here though, they did. None ever came to serious harm, but Lance didn't dare touch them. He stood in front of the tank, chewing his lower lip as he watched a large red one swim by._ _ _

___"They don't miss you." Lance shot around as the words bounced around the aquarium walls. Behind him stood a figure the same height as him, with pale yellow eyes and messy brown hair. His skin was cracked and leaking black and his cloths were rugged. Lance could tell he was looking at a form of himself he never wanted to see again. Himself waved a hand, rolling his eyes. "They never thought you were a proper paladin. I mean, you are forgotten a lot of times. I bet by now Allura has replaced you." himself smiled, wide. Lance rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to believe him, but he was speaking the truth._ _ _

___"Coran appreciates me." Lance defended. Coran would always listen to him. Lance 2.0 rolled his eyes again and drew out a long breath through his nose. Nails scrapped against the wall._ _ _

___"Sure he does, and Keith likes you even though he yells and ignores you all the time. And everyone thinks your jokes are so funny and you will always get the girl with your lame flirtations." Lance 2.0 shrugged. "What can i say. Sarcasm is my second nature." They strolled over to where Lance was standing and pushed him down onto a bench that had appeared in the middle of the room. "Sit down and stay a while Lance. You don't want to go back out there."_ _ _

___"B-but they need me."_ _ _

___"Do they really now?" Lance 2.0 raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. "Do they really?" Lance all but shuddered. He lowered his gaze to his lap and wrung his hands together._ _ _

___"your lying." he mutters. Himself laughs._ _ _

___"You're only lying to yourself Lancey Boy. I am your shadow after all, i speak whats really on your mind- well our mind."_ _ _

___Yes Lance knew who this person was. They've haunted him for years. Every time the light gets further away the shadow grows- encasing him in ever darkness. Lance always tries to stay on the positive side of things, so that other peoples happiness could make him happy. It worked most of the time. But now, with Voltron, things are changing. It just isn't working anymore._ _ _

____"please... go away." There was no response. Lance couldn't feel his presence anymore. So Lance sat there, quietly with his back turned to the aquarium. He stared at the dark wall adjacent to it, the wall flickering with a bluish hue. Maybe he wouldn't go back after all.__  
***  


___When Keith woke up, it was Mason who was standing at his bedside. Mason- the albino that helped him when he was trapped in his lion. Crystal blue eyes widened slightly when Keith's eyes locked with his. A small smile appeared on mason's lips and he waved. He wore a white turtle neck and black pants with black shoes. His hands were wrapped in bandages and his white hair was curling slightly. Keith could hear rain falling outside the building. He pushed himself up to lean against the head board of the bed. Amrin was right when she said he should sleep. He felt much better now. Keith frowned slightly._ _ _

___"Where are Aiden and Amrin?" He asked Mason as he reached over and grabbed the glass of water by his bedside and took a long sip from it. Mason frowned slightly and bit his lip. He motioned over his shoulder to the doorway. Keith's frown deepened. "um what are you trying to tell me? You can just talk to me you know."_ _ _

___Mason let out a small huff and shoved his hands into his pant pockets. He only watched Keith. Keith felt irritation prick at him. "Why aren't you talking to me?" he snapped. Mason winced slightly at his tone of voice. Well maybe he should talk to him. Keith knew he understood him, Mason was just playing dumb. Before Keith could open his mouth again Aiden stepped through the doorway. He looked between the two._ _ _

___"Tell Mason to talk to me." Keith said irritated. Aiden raised and eyebrow and stepped over to Mason. He put a hand on Mason's shoulder and looked at Keith._ _ _

___"no." he said._ _ _

___"What? why not?"_ _ _

___"Because Mason doesn't talk, he's mute." Aiden explained. Keith felt, well he felt stupid. He pursed his lips and looked away from Mason. "His vocal cords were damage a while back. He can talk but he chooses not to because talking hurts a lot." Yup, Keith felt dumb. Shame prickled at his skin and he sighed._ _ _

___"Sorry..." he mumbled. Aiden hummed._ _ _

___"He's okay with it, just try not to use that voice on him again." Keith looked at Aiden. Aiden smiled at Keith. "You don't know what people have been through Keith. You think that you've had it bad, but some have had it worse." Keith stared at him quietly and nodded. Aiden patted Masons shoulder. "Now lets get you into the wheel chair Matt made for you and bring you outside to see Matt, Amrin and Lycrin." Keith watched as Aiden stepped away and walked back into the room he entered from and came back wheeling in a normal looking wheel chair. It had a frame of wood and it had a hand knitted cushion at the bottom. Mason helped Aiden move Keith into the chair and they wrapped a blanket around Keith's legs. Keith had on pants he was unfamiliar with and a shirt as well. He looked at Aiden._ _ _

___"Who changed me?" He asked. Aiden looked at him._ _ _

___"Amrin was kind enough to lend you some of her spare cloths. Your other ones were ruined. We'll get you some of your own when the rain lightens up." Aiden pushed on Keith's wheel chair. Keith nodded and sat there, feeling useless as Aiden wheeled him into a kitchen area. There was a small kitchenette in the corner and a 5 person table. The floor was wooden as well and there were two other doors that probably led to bedrooms like the one Keith was staying in._ _ _

___"So the room you were staying in is Matt's. All he really does is sleep there, all his other free time is in his little work space out back. Mason and I share a room and Amrin has a room to herself. Lycrin has a place in the city where she stays." Aiden explained as Keith eyed the other two doors. Keith nodded._ _ _

___"Lycrin is a... Nomed?" Aiden hummed in agreement._ _ _

___"Yup. The good creatures of this place." Mason opened the main exit for Keith as Aiden pushed him through. There was a porch outside the house, and a roof covered it. Rain slid off the roof and onto the plant beds surrounding the border of the porch. There were wooden railings and at the far corner of the porch sat three figures. One was Amrin, Keith recognized her. She was leaning up against the railing, her mask never revealing her facial expression. Her black poncho was flapping against the wind, her arms crossed over her chest and her tall staff on her back. She didn't turn to look at Keith as he was pushed onto the porch, but the other two did. There was a female, and unlike the rest of us, she had dark red skin. Keith suspected this was Lycrin, the Nomed, but he was unsure. Her eyes were a bright green, no irises. Her hair was short and came down in the front, colored with pink and purples. the tips of her ears curled and stretched outwards, and fangs pocked out of her mouth. Her neck had spikes growing out of its sides and she wore a aqua green ombre tuxedo shirt- except instead of normal looking shoulders two spikes came out and curved inward. And Keith guessed that her shirt had broken buttons because only two were buttoned up. The top one and the middle one. She wore grey linen pants and her feet were bare. The other figure Keith mistook for Pidge, except... well they didn't have glasses on. They wore armor with a grey chest plate and blue shoulders with orange sleeves. The blue shoulders must have been an under shirt because where the breast plate cuts off the same blue continues and is tucked into a metal waist. His pants were large and tight boots kept them on their legs. They also had on grey gloves and had a scare on their cheek._ _ _

"Pidge?" Keith asked quietly. The person, not Pidge, raised their eyebrow. 

"Sorry no, its her brother Matt Holt, but how do you know her nickname?" Matt asked curiously. Keith sucked in a breath. Pidge had been looking for her brother for quite some time now. Keith looked at Aiden who was watching them curiously. 

"She flies the green lion." Keith explained slowly. "She's been looking for you for a while now." A sigh left Matt's lips and he turned away. Armin shifted and stood up. 

"I'm sorry to cut this short Keith and Matt but we have things to discuss about certain issues pertaining to our neighbors. Keith if you would kindly take a seat over at the table we will start our meeting." Aiden took a hold of the wheel chairs handle bars once again and pushed Keith over to where they were all sitting, the rain still pounding around them. 

  
***  


_"i didn't know you were an angel Blue." Lance says quietly as his arm reaches out for his lion, flying away from him into the starry sky. He guess it's because he see's angels where ever he goes. Cupid told him that a deal was in mind as the only way to get out was through actual love of himself, but Lance had none of that. He agreed to Cupids plan, which wasn't what he would always think would be a good idea. The angel's wings of blue graced the sky and filled with the colors of blue and misting down on the sky, the rain never did hit him though. He let out hard sob- don't leave me, he begged. The rain never hit him, but water was flowing down his back. It was so hot, it burned his skin. Two pain filled gashes were behind him. Blue was leaving him. Cupids wings encased him as he fell backwards. the darkness encased him, hues of dark red surrounding the outer edge, but every time he tried to look at it, the black took over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the updates may seem slow its because they are. School loves to get in the way of things, and i legit have no time during October because of Marching Band. Here where i live Marching Band is intense af, and every weekend is competitions and i get home from school everyday around 8 o'clock. Once Marching Band comes to a close then I'll definitely start posting more often.


End file.
